1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to dust suppressant compositions capable of suppressing dust and other suspendable particulates. More particularly, the present invention is generally related to dust suppressant compositions that can comprise a synthetic fluid derived from natural gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dust and other suspendable particulates can be the source of many problems throughout the world today. For example, uncontrolled dust and other suspendable particulates can cause erosion of fine soils, negatively impact human health, raise safety concerns via reduced visibility, and negatively affect the environment and certain ecological niches. Many different dust suppressants have been utilized in the past to address these issues and suppress the negative effects associated with uncontrolled dust and other suspendable particulates. These conventional dust suppressants have included, for example, water, water-absorbing products, organic petroleum products, organic nonpetroleum products, biomass-derived products, electrochemical products, clay additives, and synthetic polymers. However, many of these conventional dust suppressants lack durability, offer only short term effectiveness, or can negatively affect the environment in which they are implemented.
Thus, there is a need for a dust suppressant composition that can suppress dust and other suspendable particulates for extended periods of times and that is more environmentally friendly.